


Something about Ao3 and Chinese fans of a male celebrity

by Eugen



Category: Achieve of our own
Genre: Other, Statement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugen/pseuds/Eugen
Relationships: None
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Something about Ao3 and Chinese fans of a male celebrity

Something about Ao3 and Chinese fans of a male celebrity.  
If you click into this article, I ‘m sorry about it will spend you some time.

This is such a long article I write in Tumblr and Ao3 in my lifetime, Maybe I have some grammar mistakes in this article, I'm very angry about this acute and malignant event, so I maybe make plural form mistakes on describing. I'm very sorry about it because I 'm not a English native speaker, this article about the behaviors of fans of an Chinese actor XiaoZhan and details of event.

This year really goes into a mess, disease and humanity were exposed to the air and sunshine. No, the light has gone. On the day of official outbreak was my 18th birthday, in China everyone like a cat stay at home, and everyone at a bad mood.For me like a rigid jess, I cannot eat my favorite food. I convinced myself that's enough, I am a Joe. I used to think the fans of celebrities would provide some temporary relief under the shade of disease,but I was wrong.

I have to expound the situation. In China, we don't have any Classification restriction for any media works. it means that Children and Teenagers would also watch some unsuitable TV dramas for their age bracket, Maybe my views will dissatisfy you, everyone's conditions are different, Maybe when you watch some TV programs your parents gave you rational guidance on how to considerate your favorite actors. In our country, this is rare. China likes to make TV series or movies about love,what I said maybe not so comprehensive. So the main male character often become the dream prince of girls,so in this way, Chinese TV dramas formed a style: “Xiaoxianrou. ”which means young and handsome boy. Some TV makers would hire some young and handsome males to play some logically confused love dramas……whatever you really have the power of performance, Just you have a handsome and suitable face for young girls' aesthetics that's OK. These are some of the methods that TV makers use to make a profit. Girls especially underage kids really affected by the unrealistic and misleading views of love.

Some girls only like the face of an actor, maybe other fields, so it derivative a group:Fan Girls.

I don't think this huge group is special, we are all human, just you are a fan girl I must do something for you？Let's get into the subject, Xiaozhan is a male actor, He became famous with a TV play which would has some slash inclination .many girls like him, of course some underage kids like him.（actually number of them may over the people like me at this age）regard him as the lover of them. These kids have not yet formed a mature and clear value！In China the internal structure of fans have many differences, We divide them followed by sane degree that is Sane fans、 Irrational fans and CP fans. Most of the Irrational fans are young children. They are still influenced by Chinese traditional education. They always think LGBT is shameful and abnormal. Even many of them curse and insult LGBT,my father also thinks so.(till now he still thinks so)

One day a author, we call her A, She is a CP fans, she wrote a fanarticle about a love story between a hair salon girl who with gender cognitive impairment (Xiao Zhan male) and a high school student.(other actor)in many fanartwork it’s just a AU,though I don’t accept ways of express love for their idol,but I respect their right to create, I just put it away and do not watch it that’s enough.But a sudden turn for the worse, some Weifan report it to the relevant department.

This, is the beginning of the quarrel.

the style of article is gentle and exquisite. but it lead quantity of dissatisfaction and disgust of many Weifans（The people who only like Xiaozhan himself）These fans report A and cyber manhunt her. They even called the relevant department！

These irrational fans, they protect the image of celebrity as a reason firstly. They elect two representatives to display A’s fanwork and accused her articles of insulting and feminizing idols,but A’s fanwork has already been noted the warnings in advance. I want to say these Irrational fans are really a bitch, Some people has already warned you pay a attention to something. Not only did you ignore the warning, but you turned around and slapped people.  
That's how it got to the worst, Ao3 has been banned in China, for so long time we ‘ve hidden in some gray zone, to express our love for our favorite characters, then finally nothing could be save.Many fanworks author, they do nothing with XZ, but their effort cast to the wind. May we ask who could bear it that your effort for your love all disappear overnight because of some irrational people’ stupid behaviors? 

Then you could imagine what happened behind, A large number of fanworks creators who come from all kind of groups attacked XZ’s irrational fans online, things got worse and worse, XZ’s irrational fans think they do not have any wrong on this sever matter, they even think their views are right. For a while, it became the top.1 hot search on Weibo, many people are enraged by this kind of behavior, because it is only their preferences that destroy many enthusiast 's spiritual granaries. Whatever Game、Animation、Films、Caricature、Novel  
、Original slash. They've all been given a blow. This large event called “2.27Great unity” ,these days many fanworks creators and some people who know what happened boycott the acting products of this celebrity.

May you want to say why Chinese fanwork creators do it, After all, China is still a country that is sexually conservative. But people like us always have own sane ideas on fanwork, and people who at all ages would not possible in a same cultural community . People have their own love. In China, comics and games have always been minority cultures, Online celebrities occupies the majority of China's emerging culture industries, fanwork sexual creations are dangerous action. Though you may think it’s a very very normal thing……but the cultural atmosphere and so-called ethics have influenced most Chinese people. You can search a case happened in China, a slash author who wrote a novel about LGBT, then she was accused of including homosexual sex in her work. She has been sentenced to 10 years in prison.

So Chinese fanwork creators really in a dangerous situation, the number of ours is far less than the mainstream cultural groups. If we do not strike back, Chinese fanwork creation will have no right to exist. Once we show defensive form, The LOFTER will be likely to disappear into our view. These irrational fans of XZ made a huge negative impact to us. Some ways of counterattack is to boycott XZ himself, they boycott any product that this person is endorsing. We have no ideas to face the last Sukhavati. We have to take such drastic measures to deal with the current situation, then some irrational fans started to exploit some evidence of fake cyber violence to get sympathy of netizen who don't know the truth.（some people use inappropriate language to attack the first people to caused trouble in their arguments ）  
Actually XiaoZhan should be responsible for it, from first to last, he didn’t say anything to his fans, despite his some fans' stupid comments. Many people who had a good impression of him before became the anti-fans because of his indulgence towards fans, not to some stranger who don’t know about him. Fans behavior that celebrity have to pay for it. Although there are still rational people among XZ’s fans, however no snowflake is innocent after an avalanche.  
What makes us really angry is not the irrational fans of XZ disdain for us, but the their defiance of other people's interests and their Ignorant and arrogant challenge to the right to free creation.Even though I don't think it's ruled out here some interest group use us to break down XZ. in Chinese fandom, comment control、make hits. If a celebrity violates the interests of the other party, he may be defeated by the opportunity in an event, but we have no way to know and can not obtain evidence to confirm whether it is true, which can only reflect we Chinese a huge problem ：the mental dilemma of Chinese young kids, they are attracted by all kinds of things, but they lack tolerance and understanding between different individuals, and turn the quarrel that could have been avoided into an irreparable situation. then the final scene is not what someone want to see.

And other problem is XiaoZhan oringally depend on TV play which has slash tendency then become the celebrity. They don't know anything about it. What's in their own fans group？His fans Compared to Benedict Cumberbach, his attitude to fanworks, We need to make too many changes......


End file.
